With the continuous development of display technology, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have dominated the flat-panel display field. Pixels in an LCD are arranged in an array; each pixel is generally divided into three pixel units, namely red, green and blue (RGB) pixel units; and each pixel unit is cooperatively controlled by a gate line and a data line.
The number of gate lines in the LCD is equal to the number of pixel rows. For instance, in a common half-size video graphics array (HVGA) type LCD, the number of pixels is 480×320, and therefore 480 gate lines must be provided. The gate lines must be connected to a gate line driver from a side of a display area. In order to reduce the width of the gate lines, a double-side routing process is usually adopted, namely lines are provided on two sides of the display area; 240 gate lines are disposed on each side; and hence a frame width of 2.5 mm is needed for performing a wiring process.
An alternate routing process may be further provided on the basis of the double routing process, namely two sides of the display area are respectively configured in two layers for wiring, and hence the frame width can be reduced to about 1.7 mm. But in this way, because adjacent wirings have resistance difference therebetween, the defect of horizontal lines (H-line) will occur in the display process of the LCD, and hence the display effect can be disadvantageously affected.